Hydration is important for both physical and mental performance. Non-invasive methods for measuring hydration include weighing oneself before and after exercise to determine the amount of water lost in perspiration. Additionally, hydration is also measured based on the production of urine, which can be combined with the weight loss to determine total water loss.